Face to face
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Hero and villain finally meet each other. But what if the villain is not as bad as we thought it was ? Katherine/Elena, one-shot. Give it a chance, please !


_I do not own TVD. If they kill Katherine, I will hate them forever. But still watch the show, 'cause I'm weak lol._

_This is a Katherine/Elena one-shot. I don't plan on writing a sequel to it, but... one day, maybe. When I'll be less busy and a lot more inspired._

_Check out my other stories ! :)_

* * *

><p>Elena looks at Katherine. She just can't believe what she sees. She knew that they looked a lot alike, but didn't expect that it would be… that much. They could be twins. Like, real twins. She realizes that she's holding her breath and slowly exhales. Katherine smiles. Well, it's not exactly a smile, it's more of a smirk. The vampire studies her with attention, from head to toes. Elena understands. She does the same, but tries to be more discreet. When her eyes finally meet Katherine's, Elena shivers. They are cold, she can't see any humanity in them. The colour is the same, but the look is different. It's frightening. And Katherine doesn't blink once. She never stops smirking. She must think that all of this is funny. Elena opens her mouth slightly. There are so many things she wants to say, but she can't manage to speak. She hasn't recovered from the shock. Katherine takes a step forward and Elena is paralysed. She doesn't move. She just can't. When she feels Katherine's breath on her face, she closes her eyes. The vampire is too close for her liking. And then, she hears her voice.<p>

"_Hello, Elena."_

She doesn't answer, but opens her eyes. Katherine is staring right back into hers. The smirk on her face has disappeared. They're standing in front of each other, and the silence in the room is oppressive. Elena finally manage to whisper :

"_How do we look exactly alike ?"_

Katherine's reply comes after a short pause.

"_You're asking the wrong question."_

Her cold hand reaches Elena's neck. Her fingers slightly touch Elena's necklace which was supposed to protect her. The young girl realizes with fear and horror that the vervain contained in it doesn't affect Katherine. She's now behind her and Elena closes her eyes again. She doesn't want to imagine what the vampire is going to do next. But surprisingly, nothing happens. She can feel Katherine behind her, but she doesn't touch her anymore.

"_Won't you turn round, Elena ?"_

Elena obeys. It's not like she could do otherwise anyway. She prays for Stefan to show up, or even Damon. But she's alone. With a dangerous and evil vampire who looks like her. Who could be her. Katherine keeps talking.

"_Don't be so afraid, it's annoying. Why don't you smile at me ? I'm your family, after all."_

That voice. It echoes through her mind. It's her voice. They have the same voice. And it's incredibly disturbing.

"_You do know who I am, right ?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Say it. Say my name, Elena."_

She hesitates, but when the vampire takes a step closer, she says in an almost inaudible voice :

"_Katherine."_

The smirk is back.

"_Do you know why I'm here, Elena ?"_

"_To kill me ?"_

A cold laugh escapes from Katherine. Suddenly, Elena can't see Katherine anymore. She turns round but there's nobody. She's alone.

"_Katherine ?"_

"_Yes, Elena ?"_

"_Wh-Where are you ?"_

"_Right behind you."_

And she's here. With a beer in her hand.

"_Sorry, I was a little thirsty. What were we talking about ?"_

"_The reason you came back to Mystic Fall."_

"_Oh, right, and you think I'm here to kill you. Well, you couldn't be more wrong, Elena."_

Elena is still not moving. She just can't. But Katherine, she moves, talks, laughs with such a perfect confidence, Elena doesn't understand how she does that. Maybe that's what you do when you're a vampire who lived for more than… She doesn't exactly know how many centuries Katherine had been through, but it must be an awful lot.

"_What are you thinking about ?"_

It takes a second to Elena to realize that the vampire is talking to her.

"_Why then ? If it's not to kill me ?"_

In an instant, Katherine, who was across the room, is standing in front of her. The serious look on her face sends shivers down to Elena's spine.

"_I am here to save you, Elena."_

* * *

><p><em>I told you it was short ! :) <em>

_I hope you all liked it. Give reviews please, they're welcome !_

_Until next,_

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
